The Breakfast Club Reunion
by RayRayofCali
Summary: 10 years after that detention, they all get a letter inviting them to a reunion. How many things will change or will they change at all? Story much better than summary, PROMISE! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so as I was visiting my dad and other family out in Cali, Me and my dad started talking. He has a fanfiction account too, and he writes for Star Wars. Anyways, we got to talking about the Breakfast Club once and we said how they should have a reunion and it would be like a different story but the same characters some years later. So I decided to write it down. Hopefully it's a success! Please review! Reviews are what keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

Allison was waiting for her husband. She decided to be a stay at home wife. Her husband was a wrestler for the WWE. Andrew had 2 choices in his career; an athletic teacher or a WWE wrestler. He never wanted to go into wrestling because his dad wanted him to but he was strangely addicted to it. So he decided even though it would make his dad so very proud, he became a WWE superstar. He came home one day and was greeted by his wife, Allison.

"Oh, you're home!" Allison got up from her chair and hugged her husband. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really?" Andrew said walking over to the living room. "What is it?" Ally made her way over to the mail and took an envelope to bring to Andy.

"Here ya go! You don't have to read it out loud. I already read it." Andy opened it and looked at the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Clark,_

_There will be a 10 year reunion at Shermer High school, Shermer, Illinois. This reunion will be a party on September 23__rd__, and will be for the former seniors. Please contact us if you need any information or have any other questions. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Vernon (Principal)_

_749-3465 for information _**(A/N: This is just a random number.)**

"So you wanna go to this thing?" He looked up at her and he could tell she was really excited.

"Yeah! I mean, who knows? Maybe we'll see Claire again!" Ally was holding herself down from practically jumping up and down. They lived in L.A. so it would be far but Ally was determined to get there as soon as possible.

"I'll start looking for a hotel that we could stay in." She jumped into her library and hopped onto the computer and went straight onto

**Meanwhile, in New York,**

"Mr. Johnson?" Brian secretary called for him. Brian looked up from his computer arranging the business meeting 2 weeks in advance.

"What is it Lori?" Lori walked over to his desk and handed him his mail. He never usually got anything interesting but he skimmed through where they came from. Lori went back to her desk and continued to answer calls, "Hello. You have reached New Line Cinema's. May I help you?" Yes, Brian owns New Line Cinema. But one of the letters caught his eye. _Shermer, Illinois_ he thought. He knew that place right away. It was where he grew up. It was where he met those 4 very special yet very different people. He knew that Andy and Ally got married but couldn't go to the wedding because of work.

He tore open the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Johnson_

_There will be a 10 year reunion at Shermer High school, Shermer, Illinois. This reunion will be a party on September 23__rd__, and will be for the former seniors. Please contact us if you need any information or have any other questions. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Vernon (Principal)_

_749-3465 for information_

He was excited. Not only that they were having a reunion but he would actually be able to go. He didn't have anything to that day. It was only a week away. He could just take a plane there and get a plane back on the same day. It'd be nice to see familiar faces once in a while.

"Oh, and Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes, Lori?"

"Mr. McMahon wanted to talk to you. He called about an hour ago."

"I'll listen to the message later." He set down the letter and continued his work. But there was one more interruption.

"Oh, and Brian?"

"Yes, Lori."

She closed the shades around their offices and walked up to his desk. "I'm really horny." Brian smiled.

"Well, Lori what do you suppose we do?" he asked rubbing her swollen belly. They were expecting a baby.

"Well, we could have sex right now. We'd have to be a bit quiet, mind you, but I can't wait."

There was definitely an upside to his wife being pregnant. "Well, if you insist." He smiled and brought her into a deep kiss.

**Meanwhile, in Glenview, Illinois,**

"Claire!" Merena called from behind the counter. Claire was working in an old fashioned diner. Merena worked there as well and was two blocks away from Claire's apartment. She never pictured herself in a place like this but she also didn't want to live off of "Daddy's money". She wanted to be a stylist. She walked over to the counter holding a tray of dirty dishes. She came to be behind the counter and dumped the dishes in the enormous sink.

"What is it, Merena?" She walked over.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to my place afterward." The thing was that Claire was gonna be at home all night probably. She would love to go the Merena's after work but she felt like something was going to happen when she went home even though she didn't really know what.

"Sorry, Merena, I've got a date tonight."

"With who?" Merena asked curiously.

"With a guy?"

"I'm not saying your lesbian; I just wanna know who the lucky guy is!"

The only man she would date was a bit farther away, about a town away. So she said it. "John. John Bender."

"Do I know him?"

"I don't think so. He's not very social. But if you were to ever meet him, you would probably regret it."

"Then why are you dating him?"

"I'm not saying _me_, I'm saying _you_ specifically. I thought I would hate him forever after meeting him, but truth is…" She knew what she felt for him even if the feelings weren't returned. He was more important to her than anyone else, including her family. "…I fell in love with him." she finished.

"Aww. Will I be able to meet him?"

"Maybe later on. I'm telling ya. You're gonna regret it." With that, her shift ended and she left. When she got home, her mail was there as she went through it. _Bills. Just great!_ she thought. The next and last envelope was from Shermer High School. _I knew something was going to happen when I got home!_ she thought. She tore open the envelope and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Standish_

_There will be a 10 year reunion at Shermer High school, Shermer, Illinois. This reunion will be a party on September 23__rd__, and will be for the former seniors. Please contact us if you need any information or have any other questions. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Vernon (Principal)_

_749-3465 for information_

There wasn't a doubt that she practically blew up. Half the stuff on her coffee table fell off. She was so excited and hoped to God that John would be there. What she would do to see him again…

**A/N: I'm not bringing John in until next chapter or the one after depending on what I think should happen. Anyslut, please leave a review telling me what you thing because reviews are what keep me going. Just click the little button and say something. Anything? Could you at least say hi?**


	2. Chapter 2

John knew he was going to attend the reunion. He really had no choice in the matter. Considering he was still so close and worked at the school. He didn't need the invitation obviously considering he was there to help in the planning. If the guys knew what he was doing now, they'd all be in shock. Andy, Ally, Brian and Claire. They'd laugh. He was driving home when he got the call.

"Hello?"

"Bender, It's me, Andy."

"Hey, Andy, what's going on?"

"Did you get the invitation?"

"Yep. I'll be there. You and Ally coming?"

"You know it. It's where we met, of course we're going."

"That's nice to hear. It'll be nice to see you guys again."

"Tell him I said hi!"

"Honey, I think he heard you. Wait, Ally, give me the phone back!"

"John, is that you?"

"Yes, Ally, it's me."

"Oh cool! How are you and Claire?"

To tell the truth, John hadn't seen her since graduation. Well, graduation night. In her bedroom. That was fun. Claire decided to blow off the party and invited John over. That was the night John took her virginity.

"Um, Ally, I haven't seen Claire in ten years. I don't even know if she's coming to the reunion."

"What? But I thought that you and Claire were a thing."

"Yeah, everyone did. And of course by everyone I mean you, Andy and Brian."

"Still though, you guys would've been great together."

"Ally, it's in the past. I'll see you guys at the reunion. I gotta go." He hung up before she could finish saying goodbye. He didn't want to be reminded of Claire. Yes, maybe he had a thing for her but that was a long time ago. He would be happy to see her again. Considering it didn't exactly made him feel ecstatic when he came by her house the day after graduation to find that she had moved without even telling him goodbye. And he never saw her again. But he still harbored some feelings for her. Sure there was the occasional fling every once in awhile in the past ten years but none of them lasted. Most of them were just one night stands. After all, he wasn't the relationship type.

He parked his car in the driveway and walked inside. Naturally, the place smelled like pot. Just the way he wanted it. He logged onto his computer and opened up his email account on Yahoo. He kept it open to see how many people were going to come to this party. He walked away from the screen to go to the kitchen. He started making eggs and ramen. He knew he was about to get stoned. He was gonna make the food to eat afterwards. He heard a beep sound from the computer. Another person probably signed up to go. He quickly lit a doobie up and inhaled. That was better. He waited about ten seconds before letting it out. It was always better to hold it in your lungs. That's what really took the edge off. Now that he was a little more lazy, he walked over to the computer and undid his tie. He took it off and held the blunt in his fingers. He leaned in close to see who was the next person to come.

Claire Standish.

Okay. Now he really had to go even if it wasn't a requirement. He had to see her again and ask her what the hell? He needed to know why she wouldn't tell him that she was moving. Also he wanted to know where she was now. That is if she'll even talk to him. He just wanted to know what he did wrong.

_**J+C J+C J+C J+C J+C**_

Claire was sitting in her room, on her bed, over the covers. She was excited to say the least. Now she could see John again. It wasn't that she didn't want to. But she had to get out of her family's house. She did not want to be babied anymore. She had to make something of herself. She looked over by the door. There was a table by the door and also another between her bed and the window. But the one by the door had the invitation that she found herself to continue staring at. Sure it was in two days but she was still excited. She didn't even need to pack. She could drive there in thirty five minutes. She would just go straight from work to the reunion party. And it was going to be really nice to connect back with her real friends. Of course by real friends, she meant Ally, Andy, Brian and John. Honestly, she couldn't give less of a shit on what the used to be it-crowd was doing. Hell, she'd probably just hang out with Ally all night. Maybe if John was still into it, they could smoke a joint. She needed to let go for awhile. And John was the key.

Hopefully he was still a pot smoker. And if not, well that was okay too. Just seeing her friends would be good enough to make through her boring day to day life for another ten years.

She turned off her lights to go to sleep. And yet, even in her dreams that night, her mind kept replaying the time she was 18 and in that closet with John.


End file.
